I'll Always Come Back
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Phil storms out of his and Dan's apartment after getting into a nasty fight with one another. But after some words of wisdom from a random stranger, will Phil turn back and go back to the one he loves or continue on walking away? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nor Dan or Phil.


**_Most likely starting the new story tomorrow so look out for it :)_**

**_Words can't even describe how excited I am for this story. It's something... different :3._**

**_But anyways, on to the one shot._**

**_Warning: Lots of cursing... you've been warned. :P_**

* * *

"What the hell do you want me to do about it Phil?!" Dan Howell screamed.

Phil Lester fumed, his eyes piercing through his boyfriend's eyes as they fought. "I want it to not be about you for a bloody minute! Is that so fucking hard Dan?!" Phil screamed back.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?! It's not always about me!"

"But it is Dan! It's always about fucking you! Dan this! Dan that! Jesus Christ Dan! Give it a fucking break!" Phil screamed.

"You act like I can control this Phil! I'm sorry that people fucking like me!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Both Dan and Phil were breathing heavily. Eyes piercing through each others. Their veins popping out of their foreheads. But why?

Phil feels like it's always about Dan, like ALWAYS. Every conversation they may have with people, it would always have a result of being about Dan. Don't get Phil wrong, he loves Dan more than anything but Jesus Christ, give it a fucking break.

"I'm sorry Phil but what do you want me to fucking do? You act like I try to make it about myself!" Dan said loudly.

Phil snarled, his eyes blazing. "Maybe you can try and turn it into another direction maybe?!"

Dan bit his lip and stared into Phil's eyes, anger and frustration rummaging throughout his entire body... but he stayed silent.

Phil fell silent as well. He watched Dan through his eyes, them softening but still glaring as he took in the sight of how upset Dan looked... but for some reason, Phil turned around and walked out of the lounge, but he didn't go into his room like you would expect. Phil walked right out the front door to their flat, not looking back.

Dan stood there in shock as tears flooded his vision. He stood there for a few minutes, contemplating if he should go after him figured it was best to leave him be. He's never seen Phil that angry.

Dan sat down on the sofa and placed his head in his hands, crying softly.

"Why do I always fuck everything up?" He whispered to himself.

Phil walked through the cold streets of London, his mind cloudy of a million thoughts running through his mind all at once.

He didn't really know why tonight out of all nights he just snapped on Dan but he did. He was just so fed up about Dan this and Dan that...

Phil frowned slightly, thinking about how upset Dan looked and he just... left him there.

All alone.

Upset.

Guilt hit Phil in the chest. He bit his lip and sighed slightly but kept walking. He stopped after a few minutes and leaned against a wall. He looked down and sighed again, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"What is a handsome boy like you doing out here alone?" A voice asked.

Phil looked up but had to look down again. It was an elderly woman, smiling at him.

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"I'm sure whatever happened between you and your girlfriend can be solved." She said.

Phil bit his lip at the word 'girlfriend'. The woman took notice.

"Boyfriend?" She asked.

Phil nodded slightly. "Yeah... We had a huge fight over something completely and utterly stupid and he looked so upset over and I just... left him there alone." Phil said, sniffing up slightly.

"Well I'm sure whatever it was can be resolved since it was so stupid. Go back to him and talk to him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She said.

Phil looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Okay, I will. Thank you." Phil said.

She smiled sweetly. "No problem sweetie. No go back to him." She said before turning away and walking into the darkness.

Phil turned the other way and headed towards home...

Dan lay alone on their couch in the lounge. It's been a few hours since Phil had stormed out and he hasn't been answering his phone. Worried was only the beginning of feelings Dan was experiencing.

He gripped his phone in his hand, staring down at it. He wanted nothing more for Phil's face to pop on to his screen...

Dan's head shot in the direction where he heard a noise. Cautiously, he stood up and slowly towards where he heard the noise. Only after a few moments did he realize it was the front door.

He watched from the door to the lounge as the front door swung open and there stood Phil, his eyes dull in sadness.

Dan swallowed from where he was, looking down and biting his lip. He yelped slightly when he felt Phil enclose his arms around his body, nuzzling his head into his neck.

Dan wrapped his arms around his neck and let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

Phil smiled slightly against Dan's neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be sorry for being such an ass." Phil said.

Dan chuckled slightly, gripping Phil tighter. "I didn't think you'd come back." Dan cried softly.

Phil pulled back and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly. "I'll always come back." Phil mumbled against his lips.

He felt Dan smile against his lips. When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads against each others, staring into each others eyes. All the anger and frustration was gone. It was replaced with pure love...

The pure love they have for one another.

* * *

_**Sorry this went up so late. I actually started this one shot this morning but procrastination got the better of me and I literally layed around all day because I'm a lazy mofo. Haha.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one shot and I will see you soon! :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
